


A girl that surely deserves me

by dykeleonierichter



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, Partying, also big gay energy, i thought of this idea while listening to lovefool by the cardigans, its a bop, leonie and Sara are lesbians, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeleonierichter/pseuds/dykeleonierichter
Summary: “You’re drunk,” she says with a sigh. Sara breaths in, her breath shuttering. She shakes her head.“Not too drunk,” she says and this time it's Leonie turn to shake her head.“You won’t remember this. When this happens,” Leonie gestures between the two of them, “I want you to be sober enough to remember.”





	A girl that surely deserves me

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!!!!! this is my second leonie x sara fic!!! I'm obsessed with them!! this fic does have 2 chapters!!! 
> 
> My tumblr is @darkdodielove if you wanna yell at me over this
> 
> Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!!

Contrary to popular belief, Leonie wasn't a people person, she didn't like parties, she would much rather stay at home reading a book or watching a movie but instead, she’s standing in the corner of the party watching Sara make out with some guy, she glares at the sight in front of her and rolls her eyes. Leonie often thinks about how different they are, she dislikes parties while Sara seems to be more alive in the middle of a crowded room with loud music, a pleasant buzz in her veins and seemingly a boy attached to her mouth.

 

That's one thing Leonie doesn’t like about parties, the drinking. She drinks to fit in, to make fit the vision of herself that others have created up in their heads that she’s some wild party girl who goes out every weekend and hooks up with heaps of boys. She knows that's not the truth, not a single word but who would believe her if she said she hated parties, drinking and most importantly, she didn’t like guys. 

 

Another thing she hates about parties is seeing all the guys that Sara gets involved with, no matter how hard she tries, she can’t seem to tamp down the jealousy that comes from the meanest parts of her brain. She should be happy for her best friend and Leonie knows this but a larger, more jealousy driven part of her despises the sight of Sara kissing guys. 

 

The song changes and a few people fan out over the room, not liking the choice of music. Leonie takes a sip of the wine in her cup and smiles at the song choice, lovefool by the cardigans plays and Leonie bops her head, mouthing the lyrics. Leonie watches as Sara dances a little bit, their eyes catching. Sara makes a come here motion with her finger just as the chorus hits, Leonie laughs and shakes her head knowing that if she was to go and dance she’d make a right fool of herself. But Sara is relentless, coming over to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the small crowd of people who are dancing.

 

Sara grabs her waist and Leonie’s brain screams at her, her eyes widen and her heart beats in her ears but she tries to play it off as if she didn’t just have a mini heart attack because of such a simple gesture. 

 

Leonie realized her feelings for Sara only weeks after she met her when she was still with Jonas. She would always make a direct b-line to the other girl instead of her own boyfriend, she knew she’d have to play it off as just wanting to be around her best friend but she knew it was more than that, it was something much deeper than just friendship. 

 

She would bite back the jealousy that arose when Sara got a new boyfriend and when she’d talk about how amazing they were, she had to be happy for her friend even though it made her chest burn and her eyes tear up.  She knew it was more than just a simple crush, whenever she thought about love, Sara’s laugh and her smile would come to mind but Leonie would push it deep down, she couldn’t feel that way about Sara. Liking girls was okay, she knew that but liking Sara? That was forbidden because she was straight so Leonie acted straight too, getting with guys and avoiding staring at girls for too long just in case Sara might start to because suspicious. 

 

Here she was though, staring at Sara while they practically slow dance to the fast-paced song, Sara’s eyes run up and down her face, landing on her lips.

 

“Love me, love me,” Leonie sings along to the lyrics. Sara’s eyes flicker up to hers again and she smiles at Leonie. The music might be loud but to Leonie, it couldn’t sound more like a whisper compared to the sound of her heart beating in her ears. 

 

“Pretend that you love me,” Sara sings and Leonie wants to scream at her and shake her, “it's not pretend, I do love you” she wants to scream at her because she's loved Sara for the longest time. But she just smiles and mouths the next line. They continue to sway to the song and ignore everyone else around them.

 

“I can't care 'bout anything but you,” Leonie says the line of the song instead of singing it, hoping it will get through to Sara that at this moment and the next moment she’s the only thing that matters to her, not the parties, the boys or the drinking, it’s just her.

 

“I love you,” Sara whispers to her, its barely audible because of the loud music but Leonie hears her, smiles sadly at her and shakes her head. 

 

“Don’t say things you don’t mean,” she whispers back, Sara could never love her in that way. 

 

“I do mean it, I really do,” Sara says louder as if to get the point across but Leonie just shakes her head.

 

Sara’s eyes flicker down to her lips again and If Leonie wanted she could lean forward slightly and brush their lips together but before she can even get halfway through that thought, Sara is leaning forward. Their foreheads are pressed together and they breathing the same air. Their lips are an inch apart and Leonie holds still, waiting for Sara to close the distance. Their lips brush ever so slightly before Leonie pulls back. 

 

“You’re drunk,” she says with a sigh. Sara breaths in, her breath shuttering. She shakes her head.

 

“Not too drunk,” she says and this time it's Leonie turn to shake her head. 

 

“You won’t remember this. When this happens,” Leonie gestures between the two of them, “I want you to be sober enough to remember.” 

 

“When this happens?” Sara asks with a laugh and mirroring Leonie’s gesture between them in a mocking manner, the slur of alcohol obvious in her voice. Leonie smiles softly and nods her head.

 

“Yeah, when. If that's something you want?” she asks nervously, thinking she might have misread this whole situation. 

 

“I would really love that,” Sara says with a smile, Leonie smiles so wide it could split her whole face in two. They make their way off the dance floor and back to the corner of the room where Leonie previously was, their hands interlocked which isn’t that different for them but this time they both know it isn’t in just a platonic way. 

 

At one point Leonie takes Sara back to her place, the buzz leaving their systems, some a bit faster than others. Sara stumbles her way out the door and down a flight of stairs, Leonie giggles at her before grabbing the girl by the waist to steady her. 

 

They make it back to Leonie’s place without too many scrapes or bruises. She places Sara down on the bed to help her get undressed, she’s had to do this more times then she can count. Once Sara is undressed, Leonie gives her one of her own shirts to get changed into. 

 

She gets changed into her pyjamas, not worrying about taking off her or Sara’s makeup, they can do that in the morning. She falls into bed beside Sara who rolls over and lays on top off Leonie. She wants to talk about what happened only a few hours again but she decides that a conversation for tomorrow. She wraps her arms around Sara and closes her eyes. 


End file.
